Between us
by BlackSheep96
Summary: No one can expect "Life",and life has it own rules


**Suddently, I remember a friend good at English so I told him help me, sorry for the inconvenience but if it make the story better, it desever, I think. Once more again, sorry. If you interesting in my story,just watch, I can't spoil since I said it clearly. Miku X Luka btw.**

I'm home

"Oh shit, fucking mouth".I muttered, why it always "I'm home" when I lived alone by myself. My parents had abandoned me for some reasons, but at least they gave a beauty appearance.. When I got out the orphan, I bought a cheap house by savings, it wasn't too small but enough for one person. There was two room (if you devide it), one is living room also bedroom, one kitchen which separated with the other by Japanese doors. Fortunately or unfortunately,I had a job at a club with well-paying thank for the appearance. I stepped inside the cold room. Switched the light, I had been busy recently so I didn't clean the room. The table at the center was covered with dust,the sink was filled with dirty plates,cups, it causing a terrible smell.

I plopped down the ground, put the big plastic bag on the table. I looked around the house, "Maybe I should clean it tomorrow" I thought as I scratching the back of my head, I was so tired. I lied relaxing, quickly fell asleep. I would definitely clean the house tomorrow.

The sunlight dancing on my face, the sun had grown so high, I guessed it must be 8 or 9 o'clock as i checked my watch .Badly, it was 10 o'clock. That thing only woke me up quickly. It took me nearly 30 minutes to do my personal hygiene and one hour to clean the house ( Exactly,it had only two floor. I lived on the top floor, the bottom was for rent. My house was being surrounded by many apartment so of course no one rent, I only need to clean the top floor). When everything doned, It was 12 o'clock, i worked from 4 to 11:00 pm. "Now I just need to …"

Is somebody home.

A strange call echoed, It was strange for someone to found anybody here by call.I decided to take a look. I looked down from my balcony. I surprised.

A red hair girl standing in front of my house. She looked young, and cute, carrying a big bad behind her back."Don' t tell me she want to rent ?", I called down "Please wait a minute."

Opened the door, I could see her clearly, she younger than I thought, maybe she was 15 or 16. Her eye widened, her cheek turn to crimson red. I wondered why.

Sorry..but your …clothes – The strange girl stammered. I looked down myself…Oh shit, I wore nothing. I just got out the bathroom and she came, so I forgot…

5 minutes later…

Sorry for made you wait, please come this way.

I took her to the stair beside my house, It lead straight to the 2nd floor. I brought for her a cup of tea.

Let me introduce, I'm Lily Masuda. – I said as I sat down, opposite her

I'm Miki, Miki Furukawa. I'm just come to this city to attend high school, the admission come near, and I found your house. – Said Miki. I nodded.

8000 yen per month, you can pay late, I don't mind. But first you need to do the cleaning. It had been a long time since the last time I used it so… - I sipped the drink. With this fee, I didn't need to overtime sometime..

Then…can I live from now ? – She asked and I nodded again.

Sure, here this front door's key. – I handed her a small key, then continue – There was a stair lead to 2nd floor but it was locked,so if you need something please use the stair we just used to get here.

Thank you so much. Can I see my room ?

Sure.

I took her back to the front door, when the door opened, both of us coughed because of dust. The first floor included a bathroom, a room, abou meters, and a narrow hallway . You could see a stair at the end of the hallway, it leaded to the 2nd floor but it was seal. We opend the 2nd door, the room was filled with dirt, horrible smell. The wall was peeling paint, the ceiling collapsed some places. I swallow."Let me help you". I suggested. "No… no… I can do it myself" She waved her hand, but I insisted on helping her " Don't worry, I'm free now" finally convinced her. Saying always easy than doing. We had a hard time, it wasn't easy to erase the dirt had clinged on the room for a long time, the bathroom too,so we must brought water from my bathroom on the 2nd floor. This girl was extremely strong, she could carried two buckets of water easily despite of her small body."I had lived in the country, my family were farmers so I had do agricultural work." She explained."You can call me Miki, since we will live together, I will definitely trouble you. Please take care of me, Masuda-san" was she told me with a friendly smile. I smiled back, thank for god, she would be a good neiborhood. When everything was doned. It was 3:00 pm, both of us was covered with dust instead of the room. I hurried back my room, took a shower then change clothes. Today was Sunday, the club would open sooner.

As I expected, it was crowded since the 5:00 pm. At first, there was only young people most of them was student from private schools then people at every class joined in. This place was filled by the smell of alcohol, cigarettes and other stuff . Eveyone was crazy under the colorful laser light, and loud music like it wanted to tear heart (Thankfully, my ears stuffed with cottons), the laser light mix with the dark traveling around,exposing skin below those thin and short clothes, I could see someone couldn't hold anymore, they found a hiding corner to "released". I wiggled throught many people, coming toward the old places.

Yo, Lily, here – As I just got out the crowd, a brown short hair woman waved her hand.

Yo, Meiko, how's thing? – We dam hands. Meiko chuckled, moved a little on the couch to get me room to sit down.

Others greeted me too, this is my friend. I knew them after a fight (Sometime there were some drunks need to learn to leave if they didn't know what are they doing. Lol). Opposited couch, from left to right : The twin, Rin, Len, my interested kids, they said they adored me so they called me "Ane-san", Gakupo,the idea offer, I admitted his head worked well, but sometime, it caused problem like "I LUVE EGGPLANT", next is the dangerous princess Miku, she looked mysterious today, what with this face. "Oh , what we got here". I besided Miku was a strange woman, she owned a beautiful long straight pink hair, I could tell she was beautiful if she took off that thick glasses. I stared her from head to foot. "Don't tell me your teacher Miku?" She shrugged. I made my mouth an "O" shape. Rin and Len holding their stomach, trying not to laugh so loud. Rin blinked as I licked my lips. I looked at Meiko and Gakupo, they raised hand, it mean "No comment". As I said once, "I can't read your mind, Miku-chan.". The waiter came with a tray on his hand. He put the things down the glass table.5 vodkas, and two peanut plates. Miku poured a glass, she handed it to the teacher who was holding tightly her black skirt. "Introduce your self, sen~sei" said she. The woman avoid her gazed, I saw Miku frown lightly, she grabbed her by chin. "Will you, sensei?" . This girl really knew how to play, I poured myself a drink, sipping slowly as I watching like everyone sitting here. Finally, the pink hair woman gave up. She took the glass and stood up.

I'm… Luka…Luka Megurine – Her head was lowed, avoiding my gaze, she hesitated looked at the glass. Then she drawn it close her mouth.

You.? – She looked surprised as everyone. I just took the glass from her hand and drank in only one gulp. I turned to everyone, put my arm around her neck.

Everyone heard her name right? I'm Lily Masuda, if you want something fun, contact me okay? – She nodded lightly as I sneak at Miku.

She looked a little annoying. Seem liked I poked into honeycomb. Since her Luka's introduce, I pulled her sat beside me although I saw Miku's threatened face, she showed it clearly, in both of her voice and meaning words, but I didn't care, pretending like there wasn't happening."Apologized Miku, sometime I really can't held myself" was gave to her with an innocence smile, her reply was a unpleasant face. I used a lot of time to talk to Luka while everyone else was drinking and having fun (This is a play between me and little princess so they prefer watching), she was mature and a polite woman. If I must say, well then, I started to like her… you know…

It was until 11 they decided to go home. Len, Rin, Gakupo, Meiko had car so they went home by theyself, Miku came together with Luka, but I did the last prank. When her car came, i smirked at her as I pulled Luka toward me, I owned a motorbike

Sorry, but I will take her home

Before she could say anything, we left quickly. I parked at the back door of the club, when I threw the helmet for her, she looked worried.

This is the first time you sat on motorbike right? You can count on me – I reassured her, she replied me, a gentle smile. She looked very beautiful when she smile, but I had another plan.

AH, give me back !s

I stunned, standing like statue as she got her glasses back as her cheek blushing, turned her back at me. I could feel my cheek heat up, my heart beating hard, too.

You…beautiful - I pressed the last word.

She lightly opened her mouth then close again. "It late, can you take me home,please ?"said she.I suddently became normal.

We said nothing on the way to her house as I riding slowly,normal, I would have like ghost rider, lived in an apartment.

Thank you very much, Masuda-san

You're welcome, you can call me Lily – Masuda was last name of a family had adopted me, but I left . They had child, I didn't want to … - I stared at her with a puzzled eyes – Is something wrong?

She stared back.

I… - Luka stopped – don't see my key.

Oh, I got it. I wondered why the thing happened so…smoothly…

Masuda-san,you really don't need to do this, I might let the key somewhere – I was holding her hand tightly, pushed her inside my room.

You can sleep at my home tonight, if you try to runaway at midnight, i will tie you. I'm scarier than Miku,let you know. . – I threatened her with a wide grin on my face. She swallowed."Ok".

It good to hear- I throw for her one of my nightgown. – As I say, call me Lily.

Sometime, I had friend slept over so I always prepared two futons. I tried my best to not look at her, my nightgown maybe would show her flesh too much,she would embarrassing too, even when she wore normal clothes, I could see how thin her waist, how large her boobs ... I switched off the light. We turned her back at other. Before I fell asleep, I heard a small whisper. "Thank you".


End file.
